Bloody Black Roses in a yellow submarine!
by Hana and Jasmine
Summary: Meet Calla, one of the top fighters on Floria Island and her future adventures with the heart pirates! This will include cross-over moments/chapters, but only a few(ish)! Review or pm me if you want something to happen or want me to write another fanfic similar to it.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Calla and I am from the island called "Floria Island" on the Grand Line. Everyone here is named after a flower. The most common names around here are Rose, Lily, and Daisy. My dad was a famous doctor while my mom was famous florist. They decided to give me a unique name, so they called me Calla after the Calla Lily.

I was working in my moms old shop when a man walked in. He walked in and looked around.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked.

"Yes I am looking for these plants, no one else around here owns any of them" He said and handed me a sheet. Most of them were medicinal herbs or antibiotics.

"I can give you most of the herbs, but for the antibiotics you should head over the hill and you will eventually find a hospital" I said as I gathered his herbs.

"I'm surprised you have them and know what they are" The man said.

"My dad works at the hospital and asks me to gather them for him sometimes" I replied placing the plants in front of the man.

"Hm? Do you know where I could buy an eternal pose as well?" The man mused.

"Ask my dad, you can negotiate the price with my dad at the hospital as well" I shrugged.

"What if I don't go to the hospital?" He said.

"Then you wont get some important medicines on your list and free plants" I replied.

"You don't care either way do you?" The man asked.

"Not really, I can get more later" I said. The man let out a light chuckle and walked out. I sat back down in my chair and started reading a medical book my dad got me a year before.

"Some people are just like that" I mumbled. A few minutes later a polar bear in an orange jumpsuit walked in. He looked around anxiously.

"Why is there a polar bear here?" I asked. The polar bear jumped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry" it mumbled. My mouth went agape.

"A talking polar bear!? That's so cool" I exclaimed. I jumped out of my chair and leaned on my desk.

"Is there anything you need, polar bear?" I asked.

"I was wondering how long does it take for the log pose to change?" The polar bear asked.

"It takes about two to three days, anything else?" I asked.

"Are there any bears on the island?" He asked.

"Sorry, the last female adult was killed last week, if you come back in about a year her cubs should be fully grown" I sweat-dropped. He looked happy when I finished.

"Where can I get a eternal pose?" He asked.

"I have two. I'll lend it to you, but you'll have to return it eventually" I tossed the pose at him.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"I am Calla, just Calla no last name. Always thought they were boring" I replied.

"I'm Bepo" he replied.

"Wow, it must be fun being a talking polar bear" I said.

"It isn't all that much fun, I used to be afraid of being sold off as a slave until I met the captain" Bepo said.

"Are you a pirate?" I asked. He nodded and continued.

"I owe Captain Law my life" Bepo said.

"Well how about you give him a a bouquet of aloe, edelweiss, ivy, lavender, and lily-of-the-valley?" I asked.

"What does that mean?" Bepo asked.

"Aloe means healing, protection and affection, edelweiss means courage and devotion, ivy means continual friendship, lavender means devotion and virtue and lily-of-the-valley means sweetness" I replied. Bepo began to gleam as I started making the bouquet. When I finished I handed it to him.

"No charge, I rarely ever charge people with such kind hearts, do you want a card with it?" I said. Bepo shook his head and gave me a light hug.

"Thank you Calla, what does Calla mean?" Bepo asked.

"Calla is greek for beauty, and the roman meaning is fertility and necromancy. At a funeral a broken Calla Lily means they died before his or her time. In Christianity, it was thought to represent chastity, virtue and purity" I replied. Bepo started to stare at me until someone with a hat that read Penguin walked in.

"Bepo, it's time to head back to the-" he stopped when he saw me.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you miss?" He asked.

"Don't call me miss, it'll make me feel even older. My name is Calla" I replied.

"I'm Penguin and the guy behind me is called Shachi" he said.

"Nice to meet you, well Bepo I hope your captain likes the flowers" I said.

"Bepo got the captain flowers?!" Shachi yelled.

"I'm sorry" Bepo mumbled.

"What's wrong with flowers?!" I scolded.

"Nothing, but isn't that something lovers do?" Penguin asked.

"No, sometimes you give flowers to the sick or it's a sign of gratitude, not just romance" I replied.

"Yeah, listen to Calla when it comes to plants" Bepo said.

"He didn't apologize and actually had confidence!" Shachi and Penguin said. I went back to my seat and started reading again.

"You interested in medical stuff?" Shachi asked.

"My dad is a doctor who works at the hospital and I read all the other books" I replied.

"A florist daughter and a doctor dad? What's your mom?" Penguin asked.

"She was a florist too." I replied.

"Was?" Bepo asked.

"She's been at the hospital for a few months now" I replied.

"What disease?" Penguin asked, taking a seat.

"She isn't sick" I said.

"Then why is she in the hospital?" Shachi asked.

"She's in a coma" I replied. They stopped and stared for a few seconds.

"How did she get into the coma?" Bepo asked.

"BEPO!" Penguin and Shachi yelled.

"Sorry" Bepo cried.

"She was shot by a marine for not sleeping with him" I replied.

"So, do you not like marines now?" Penguin asked.

"I don't hate them all. It's just there are some bad ones and good ones like pirates" I replied.

"We should ask the captain!" Penguin said.

"What are you asking me?" the man from earlier said.

"Captain!? Please, stop doing that" Shachi and Penguin said.

"He's your captain?" I asked Bepo. He nodded.

"Welcome back" I said to their captain.

"Indeed" he replied.

"Captain Law, can Calla join the crew?" Shachi asked. I gave hime a questionable and confused look.

"Who?" The Captain said.

"That girl in front of you, can she join?" Penguin asked.

"No" The Captain said.

"Please? Oh and these are for you" Bepo said handing him the bouquet.

"You got me some plants?" The Captain asked.

"It's a bouquet of aloe, edelweiss, lavender, ivy, lavender and lily-of-the-valley, Calla told me their meanings" Bepo nodded.

"They mean what, Miss Calla?" The Captain asked.

"Aloe means healing, protection and affection, edelweiss means courage and devotion, ivy means continual friendship, lavender means devotion and virtue and lily-of-the-valley means sweetness" I repeated.

"Thank you Bepo-ya and Miss Calla" The Captain said.

"Just call me Calla please" I said. 'I just told that to the others' I thought.

"Well, I guess we will return to the sub now, come on" The Captain said.

"Why can't Calla-chan join?" Bepo said.

"We don't even know her and she looks weak" He replied. I felt like a dagger stabbed me right through my gut.

"I wouldn't want to join anyways, I have to take care of my moms shop" I waved them off.

"Come on, we can teach her how to fight" Shachi whined.

"No means no" The Captain said. After they left I noticed the bouquet was left behind. The only plants left in it were the lily-of-the-valley and lavender were left on my desk.

"So he isn't sweet, or have any virtue?" I laughed. I closed up shop and went upstairs to my room. I jumped onto my bed and looked at my unread books. I looked out my sky light and noticed storm clouds rolling in. A very light drizzle began when I put my rain coat on. I ran to the roof and placed down a sheet to protect the plants and glass. When I got back inside the drizzle became a sudden down pour.

I heard some knocking on the door downstairs and ran down to check who it was. I started acting like a ninja and checked though the window. Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and their Captain were outside, drenched. I ran back and unlocked the door.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"It started pouring" Penguin whined. I opened the door to let them in and they took off their jackets.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked.

"Tea and fish" Bepo said. I lead them to the living room and they sat down.

"What type of tea and fish?" I asked.

"Any kind is fine" Bepo said.

"And cookies!" Penguin said. I nodded and walked to the kitchen. I started brewing some tea and warming up some fish. I ran to the bathroom across the hall and grabbed some towels. I balanced the tea and cookies on my head, the fish in one hand and towels in the other. When I entered the living room again, they all- minus their captain- started to stare at me.

"Why are you balancing tea and cookies on your head?" Penguin asked.

"I don't have three arms, though that would be cool" I replied. I tossed a towel at each of them and placed the food down on the table.

"Thank you, Calla" Bepo said. I smiled and started to leave the room.

"No don't leave!" Shachi grabbed my arm.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we haven't talked to a girl for weeks" Penguin cried.

"So, thats why you wanted me to join your crew?" I asked.

"We want to have someone act like a mom and sister around" Shachi cried.

"Can you let go of my arm? Your wrinkling my shirt" I asked. He did as he was told and I patted his head.

"Good boy" I complimented. I walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind me. I took off my shoes and walked up the stairs to my room. Once I entered I saw something out of place. A man dressed in black, holding a knife was in my room. He caught me staring and stared back. I slowly shut the door and walked down the stairs.

Bepo was at the bottom along with Penguin.

"Why did you come back down?" Bepo asked. I ignored him and went to the closet behind them. I opened the door and pulled out my best friend, a black scythe blade with a blood red rod with vines crawling all over it. I pulled it out and placed in near the railing and walked back up. When I returned the man was still there distracted by one of my books.

"Who are you and why are you rummaging through my stuff?" I asked. He turned around and glared at me.

"I am your worse nightmare, the Black Rose Rapist! And you are my new target!" He exclaimed.

"Your the famous rapist? Well in order to rape me you have to catch me so see ya" I ran down the stairs and he chased me. I grabbed my scythe and spun around. When he saw my weapon he grinned.

"So your a fighter huh? A pretty rose with thorns is perfect for when they find your corpse" the man laughed. I landed in the hallway and backed up when he started trying to stab me. I did a back flip and climbed up my scythe landing on top of it.

"What is your fighter name little thorn rose?" Black Rose asked.

"My fighter name? That is" I glared down and smirked at him "Bloody Lily." His look of joy slowly changed into a look of true horror and shock.

"B-Bloody L-Lily?! Wasn't that your mother?!" He asked.

"My mother is Black Lilian" I replied. I jumped down from my scythe and stood right in front of him.

"S-Sp-pare me, p-please!" He cried.

"Well my full name is Black Bloodied Lily" I whispered. Before he could scream, cut off his head. My black hair now had blood in it and my scythe was dirtied. I looked down at his body and looked at it with disgust. I ran back to my room and showered. 'They are probably gonna start freaking out from the blood' I thought. I watched as my blood red eyes returned to their former sky-sapphire blue mixture. I exited the shower and dressed into a black top with flowers all over it, a pair of black shorts and high black socks.

I ran back down stairs and started cleaning up the corpse. After I finished I took the body to the bounty collection office and collected his bounty. Black Rose Rapist, known for leaving black roses on the corpses of raped young woman with a letter carved into them. Dead or Alive: 70,000. I returned home when it stopped raining and a rainbow appeared. 'I guess nature noticed a bad man was gone' I thought.

When I returned home I was surprised by the sent of food. I ran to the kitchen and noticed Penguin cooking.

"Taking advantage of me being away?" I asked. He looked at me and started crying.

"Your back! Why did you leave?" Penguin cried.

"I had to take care of some trash" I replied.

"Why do I see blood in your hair?" Someone asked. I jumped and turned around. Penguin's Captain was looking at me.

"I just permanently got rid of some trash" I said.

"Is the blood yours?" He asked.

"It belonged to the trash" I replied.

"What was the trash?" Penguin asked.

"Black Rose" I replied. Penguin gave me a confused look.

"How can a black rose bleed?" He asked.

"I think she was talking about Black Rose the Rapist" The Captain said.

"Yeah, that trash" I said.

"Why was he called Black Rose?" Penguin asked.

"Cause a black rose was left on his victims corpses and their rooms were filled with roses of all kinds before they died" I replied.

"I didn't their rooms were filled with roses" The Captain said.

"That information is only known by the police and people on this island" I said. The Captain nodded.

"And you got him to hold still?" Shachi asked.

"I cut off his head" I replied with a calm face. Everyone including The Captain made a shocked face.

"He was probably distracted" The Captain said.

"We were face to face and he was terrified when I told him my fighter name he froze in fear" I laughed.

"What is a fighter name?" Their captain asked.

"Fighter names belong to people who are fighters on the island. Everyone is given a color when they are born and after they grow up to be thirteen they can start entering fights at the coliseum. Your color and name change depending on wether you are strong or weak. The weak get normal, harmless colors while the strong get advanced, powerful names. The strongest fighters today are Black Lilian, Holy Purified Freesia, Purple Poison Ivy, Curse Black Tulip, Cursed Angel Flower and Bloody Black Lily" I explained.

"So, you are one of the fighters?" The Captain asked.

"I wouldn't say that, I am not as strong as them. I am only slightly-above average" I replied.

"Could one of us enter and get a badass name?" Penguin asked.

"If you are strong enough" I replied.

"When is the next event?" The Captain asked.

"The ones you can enter is the beginner fighter, which is tomorrow. I am the examiner for it though" I replied.

"Your a judge?" Bepo asked.

"Everyone born on the island are examiners, I just got chosen for being the examiner this time" I replied.

"Where do we sign up?" Shachi asked.

"You just show up, if you pass they will ask for your name" I explained.

"Ok, the storm passed so we will be returning to our sub now" The Captain said. I nodded and walked to my room. I heard the door open and close as I lied down. I looked up pirate crew bounties, searching for a few of my new friends. When I found them, I was truly surprised.

Their Captain was Trafalgar Law, a supernova. And their bounties were much higher than all of the others I have taken down. I finally gave in to my nagging gut and fell asleep.

Law's POV

"Calla-chan is so nice" Penguin said.

"Yeah, I wonder what her fighter name is?" Shachi replied.

"I kind of feel bad for her mom though" Bepo said.

"What's wrong with her mom?" I asked.

"A marine shot her for not acting like a whore and entered a coma" Penguin replied.

"And she told you this to complete strangers?" I questioned.

"She was really friendly with Bepo before it was brought up" Shachi answered. Entering a coma after being shot? That would mean she wasn't taken to the hospital in time, they didn't have enough blood for her right away, or it is caused by trauma.

"Captain can we help her?!" Shachi and Penguin asked. I continued walking.

"No, her mom will probably wake up soon. We will stay on this island until I become number one" I demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

Calla's POV

I woke up and changed into my fighting gear. I looked in the mirror for the last time to make sure I looked right. My black kimono with lilies had a short frilly skirt and the normal top. My obi was blood red. I wore black shorts under my skirt that were barely visible along with black stockings. My red boots went to my knees and were tied with a white string. I was pleased with this and put my mask on. It was a black cat mask with black lilies with drops of red by the ears. I used the underground route to the arena and walked to my booth.

There are usually five judges, but since one of the top fighters were here, there were only four. Another female and two males. Everyone started to pour in as we sat and wait. The last to come in were Bepo and his friends. We, judges, aren't allowed to talk so we use signs. I was first, so I picked up my sign.

"I am Bloody Black Lily, I am one of your judges today" It read. Everyone in the crowd started taking photos as the other judges introduced themselves. Bepo looked at me in pity as Law shot daggers at me.

"The first test will be fighting, here are the drawing boards" The other girls sign said. We looked to our left and the others actually used the names I gave them.

"White Bear vs White Penguin" an announcer yelled. The two stepped forward and fought. Bepo used martial arts while Penguin used a dagger. When the match finished, Bepo barely won. When we had to judge, I wrote something unique. The others said Bepo only but when I raised mine everyone panicked.

"They are both the winner, White Bear barely won because White Penguin tripped over a banana the boy in the front row, with blue hair and purple eyes, threw" It read.

"Really?" A man whispered in my ear.

"It was either a banana peel or a lemon peel" I replied.

"Boy with purple eyes and blue hair, you are disqualified for cheating" The announcer said. Bepo and Penguin high-fived each other and returned to their spots. Everything went on normally until it was Law's turn. He used a blue sphere and took the kid apart. He won by a landslide.

"White Snow Leopard will go up a few ranks, new name will be Blue Leopard" An announcer said. Everyone clapped as he walked back. He was the last one so there new names were Blond Bear, Blond Penguin, Blond Orca, and Blue Leopard. The judges filed out and changed into normal clothes.

I wore blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that read 'Black Lilian's #1 Fan' and my black boots, but instead of white string there was black string with a unique design. I walked out with my bag and ran up to the others.

"You tried to kick me out" Penguin said.

"Must have missed the peel" I shrugged.

"Really?" Penguin said.

"Bloody Black Lily was the one who was paying such close attention, maybe she had the hots for you" I laughed.

"You think so, I am pretty attractive" Penguin complimented himself.

"She seemed different, she wasn't shocked or clapped at my performance, do you know why?" Law asked.

"She is known for taking all of the pirates and rapists on the island, sometimes with Black Lilian too" I said.

"So she might have heard about me?" Law asked.

"Your a supernova, so probably" I replied, walking backwards.

"How did you know?" Bepo asked.

"Looked it up last night" I replied.

"You don't really care either way do you?" Shachi asked.

"Nope~! I just wanna get home, take a shower, eat and then look after mom's shop" I replied.

"Did your mom wake up yet?" Bepo asked.

"Don't know, I only visit once a week when dad can't" I replied.

"Doesn't he come home?" Penguin asked.

"Sometimes he has a double shift and sleeps at the hospital in my moms room" I replied.

"How did she slip into the coma?" Law asked.

"She got shot in the head" I replied.

"Then there is a chance she'll never wake up" Law said as the others paled.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't isn't weak enough to die from a single bullet" I replied.

"Was she strong?" Law asked.

"She IS strong, she is the Black Lilian" I replied.

"The fighter? And name on your shirt?" Bepo asked.

"Yeah, my mom has been shot in the head several times while fighting, so she'll wake up!" I said, determined.

"So, your mom is Black Lilian? Isn't she one of the best fighters?" Penguin asked.

"Yeah, she is the oldest female to ever have such strength" I replied.

"Then what is your dad's fighter name?" Bepo asked.

"My dad's fighter name is Purple Poison Ivy, he got the name for poisoning someone" I replied.

"Both of your parents are one of the top fighters?" Shachi asked in aw.

"Yep, and when you turn 21 you can announce your fighter name as much as you want" I laughed.

"How old are you?!" Penguin asked.

"Nineteen" I replied.

"So, that's why you didn't tell us your fighter name?" Law asked.

"Fighters under the age of twenty-one are only aloud to tell there names to others if they are in the arena, fighting, or one of the top fighters" I explained.

"And you won't tell us your name at all?" Bepo asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I also promised my parents to never tell anyone my fighter name if I think it would cause me any harm" I whined.

"So you won't tell us even when your twenty-one?" Shachi pouted.

"I would tell you guys, just not Law" I whispered.

"So you think the Captain would harm you if you told him your name?" Bepo asked.

"So you would tell them but not me? Why?" Law asked.

"Your a supernova and you would probably be able to paralyze me in multiple different ways" I replied.

"Basically your stronger than her" Penguin smiled.

"Only because I haven't been able to practice with my mom or dad" I mumbled.

"So do you know any other strong fighters?" Shachi asked.

"Everyone knows who they really are except for Bloody Black Lily and Holy Purified Freesia" I replied.

"Why doesn't anyone know those two?" Law asked.

"They are under twenty-one" I replied. We finally arrived to my house and I let them in. I grabbed some tea, fish, and cookies. I gave them the food and ran up to my room. I frogot to close my laptop and checked my email. I had one new message.

From: Free-Sia

Hey, how you've been lil sis? How's your mom doin'? Any better? I just fought a guy who wanted to marry me! He was soooo old and icky. Is it ok if I stop by at like three o'clock? You haven't been to any of the tournaments lately, so we'll practice, sound good? Reply! Bye!

I chuckled a bit at Freesia's response. All of the top fighters know each other, so Freesia and I became really good friends over the years. We aren't really related by blood, but more like complete opposites. She got the name Purified when I got the name Bloody, and she got named Holy when I got Cursed(The examiners decided to change it to black cause Cursed Bloody Lily sounded too much like the former Bloody Curse Rose, who passed away last month.)

From: Lily-of-the-Valley's Angel (Mom changed it and put a code on it so I can't change it)

Hey Free, yes you can come over. Don't freak out if there are boys and a talking polar bear downstairs. Ew, how old was he. Sorry, I've been busy with mom's shop and really need practice. Thanks, G2G, judged a little while ago so I NEED to shower.

I closed my laptop and ran to my shower. I stripped as I closed the door. I started up my shower and looked at my scar. It was just below my rib cage and went from the middle to the side. I showered and wrapped my body with a towel as I dried my hair. I walked out of the shower to find Law on my laptop.

"Why are you on my laptop?" I asked. He looked over, lazily.

"Didn't actually think you would take a shower with pirates in your house" Law admitted.

"I don't really care, now answer my question" I demanded.

"I've never seen one before, how do you work it?" Law asked.

"I'll teach you the basics after I get changed and go down" I replied. Law took my laptop and left the room. I went to my closet and grabbed out my clothes. I was wearing a white tank top, black skinny jeans, a black short sleeved button-up top and black heeled boots. I walked down stairs and went to the living room. I walk in and found the strangest thing.

Bepo was asleep with Shachi sleeping using him as a pillow, Penguin was hanging from a trap and Freesia had a blade to Law's neck.

"Freesia, I will beat your ass in ten seconds if you don't let Penguin down and drop your blade" I scolded. Freesia had long blond hair and typical blue eyes. She was wearing a white kimono with flowers on it and white heeled boots.

"Calla! I've missed you!" Freesia threw her knife and Penguin fell down as she ran over and tackled me.

"Freesia, sit" I said, as she sat down like a dog.

"I missed you so~ much! You haven't been to any tournaments and it gets so lonely fighting only a few people all the time! And-" Freesia acted like a puppy who hasn't seen their owner in forever.

"White Labrador Puppy, shut up" I scolded.

"White Kitten!" Freesia shot back. We glared at each other and then started laughing. Penguin stood up with Shachi and they looked confused.

"Who's she?" Shachi asked.

"She is the girl that beat your ass, Bepo's ass, trapped me in a basic trap and put a blade to Captain Law's neck" Penguin replied.

"Why is there a supernova in your house? And only boys!" Freesia asked.

"One of them is a talking polar bear! And Bepo is my friend since yesterday" I replied.

"A TALKING POLAR BEAR?!" Freesia panicked.

"I'm sorry" Bepo said, still unconscious.

"Now I told you not to panic when you got here and you disrespected my guest so you know what that means right?" I asked, as she shuddered.

"Yes ma'am" Freesia bowed her head in shame as she walked to her bag. She picked it up and started crying while handing it over.

"Good, these will be confiscated until further notice" I said, placing her bag in my weapons closet.

"Your so mean~! I only did what anyone would" Freesia protested. I pulled out a throwing knife and pointed it at her.

"The only person who would do that is you, Free-chan" I said.

"So your name is Free?" Penguin asked, putting her arm around Freesia's shoulder.

"I am Freesia Petunia, also one of the top fighters along with Calla!" Freesia said as I face palmed. I walked over to her and punched her head.

"Dumbass! Did you forget the rule AGAIN! I should never return your weapons for doing that" I scolded her, as she began crying.

"I'm sorry! I like admitting I am one of them! I'll never do it again!" Freesia cried.

"You should have thought about that before introducing yourself! I should take you out and beat you into next year!" My eyes turned a blood red with the more anger I felt.

"Please don't! You did that last time and I still have bruises!" Freesia cried.

"What number is she?" Penguin asked Shachi.

"Calla here is ranked third, I am ranked seventh! The two people stronger than her are her parents! She could never beat them!" Freesia said and gulped.

"Freesia" My eyes were a flaming red asked she paled. She tried to run for it, but alas only got to the backyard until I tackled her.

"I'M SORRY!" Freesia whaled. I threw my throwing knife at her as I dove the way she dodged. I pulled out a katana and she grabbed a whip. I ran up to her and she jumped. I crouched down low and concentrated.

"One Sword Style: Flying Petals" I said as I slashed the air. Most of them missed and hit my house to reveal the strikes were in a flower like shape.

"Whip Style: Whipping Snakes!" Freesia's whip moved like a snakes as I ducked and used the blunt side of my sword.

"One Sword Style: Paralyzing Snake" I mumbled as I hit her in nine different pressure points, paralyzing her arms, legs and back temporarily. I sheathed my blade and threw her onto my fence. I looked over to notice everyone watched the fight.

"She doesn't look so weak now does she?" Penguin mumbled.

"If she used the other side of the blade, she could have permanently paralyzed her" Bepo mumbled.

"I wish I could do that" Shachi said. All of those who spoke went to the corner and pulled Tamaki.

"Maybe I shouldn't have called you weak" Law said.

"I'll take it as a compliment, so, thanks" I replied. I stretched my arms as I grabbed my throwing knife.

"So, who taught you how to fight?" Penguin asked with his renewed pride.

"My parents and a few of their friends" I replied.

"They must be pretty good" Shachi added.

"They were all top fighters, only four are still alive" I said.

"Any of them still fighters?" Bepo asked.

"Nope, they were 24 mostly while my parents were seventeen" I replied.

"Any of them well enough to teach me to throw like that?" Shachi joked.

"Actually I taught myself that one, I hate snakes so I throw knives and cut off their heads" I shrugged, eating a cookie.

"Cool, now can she join the crew?" Penguin asked.

"No" Law said. Bepo, Shachi and Penguin's mouths dropped.

"Why not?!" They yelled.

"She isn't weak, but she isn't strong either" Law replied, acting all cool and cool-headed.

"Still learnin' and don't wanna leave until I read some stupid books" I added.

"And these books would be?" Bepo asked.

"Medical shit, like the one I was reading yesterday" I replied.

"We're all doctors so don't call it medical shit" they said. I started eating another cookie.

"I will call it whatever I want to" I scoffed.

"When is the next tournament we can enter?" Law asked.

"Yellows are tomorrow and blues are next week" I yawned.

"How mich longer until the big tournament?" Bepo asked.

"Next month..." I thought.

"If one of the strongest fighters don't show up, like your mother, what would happen?" Law asked.

"They will be have to start at the bottom if they don't participate for five years or they are away or in the hospital" I replied.

"So, how can I fight the top fighters in secret?" Law asked.

"You have to know one of them, that person might get some to vs you or you send them a letter asking for a fight on a specif date and time along with how you got their addresses" I replied.

"You'll give them to me right?" Law requested, wait I mean demanded.

"I can't because most of them are busy or away on a different island for vacation" I said bluntly.

"Well, get ready for a fight now Miss Calla" Law demanded.

"Calla, no miss. Your older than me anyway and I'm gonna go take a nap" I said, walking past him. A blue sphere surrounded me and I looked at Law.

"We fight now" Law threatened. I grab a ring from my pocket and punch the sphere, making it shatter or disolve.

"How did you-"

"It's a special type of sea-stone that allows the wearer to deflect devil fruit powers, but if they aren't wearing it, it is ineffective" I explained.

"That seems very interesting" Law said as I walked to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to Bepo staring at me.

"What is it Bepo?" I mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry, but can you cook something?" Bepo asked.

"Sure, what time is it?" I asked.

"6 am...I am sorry" Bepo said.

"Ok...Get out, I'll...be down...soon" I mumbled. Bepo nodded and I reluctantly got up. I changed into a pair of black cargo pants, a ripped white sleeveless turtleneck with a skull and black rose on it, and dark purple combat boots. I put my hair up in a bunny-ponytail and brushed my teeth. I walked down the stairs, yawning when I heard a girlish scream. I jogged into the living room and saw Penguin was wrestling with my dad, and losing.

"Hi dad" I said as I walked away.

"Calla Lilium Rose! Why are there pirates in out house!?" Father scolded.

"I became friends with their polar bear, and they are in the tournaments... And don't call me by my full name!" I shot back, storming to the kitchen. I put on my apron and started making omelets, none for my father.

"Well, they could stay at a hotel, or just leave! We do not need to take them in, just like you do every time a traveler enters the shop! I want them out of this house right now!" Father followed me.

"Dad! You do not own this house, I do. And you are never here anyway. This is my house, my roof and if I choose to let them stay, they stay. Now unless you want to bad mouth my guests or me, leave! I am not afraid to use force!" I yelled back. Dad was taken aback by this and growled at me, but didn't say anything. He left and went to the basement as I finished making my omelet.

"Hey Calla...could I have some peppers in my omelet and some cheese. Shachi wants a really cheesy omelet and Penguin wants one really spicy and a really sweet one. Captain wants a normal one with a bit of extra salt and a tablespoon of cheddar...if that is ok" Bepo said.

"Sure Bepo, no problem. Anything else?" I asked calmly.

"Could I have some fish?" Bepo asked. I nodded and started to make everyone else's meal while eating mine.

"Could I also get some octopus hot dog things like in the bentos?" Penguin asked.

"Oh! And could I get some rice decorated to look like a heart?" Shachi asked.

"Sure, anything you want to drink?" I asked.

"Orange juice/Milk/Grape juice" They replied.

"Bepo, will you ask what else Law wants with his meal?" I asked. Bepo nodded while Penguin and Shachi were...being strange.

"I'm basically getting a bento from a girl~!" They sang. I cooked their food first and they started to skip out to the patio.

"Captain wants a glass of water with 3 ice cubes and onigiri" Bepo replied. I nodded and handed him his food. When he walked off, I think I saw his fur become a slight pink somehow. I made Law his food and delivered it to the living room. He was on the couch reading a medical magazine and looked rather relaxed.

"Here is your food Law" I said and placed it on the stand behind him.

"Thank you Calla-ya" Law said as I exited. 'Calla...ya?' I thought. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down to finish my own meal. I got up and opened my mothers shop and started to read yet another boring medical book. Hours seem to have passed and I got up to organize some of the flowers. I felt a gaze behind me and looked to see Shachi and Penguin acting weird again and were whispering to each other. I rose an eyebrow, but continued to do my work. I closed the shop for a break and went to the garden on the roof with a Shakespeare quotes book. I watered the plants, cut the sick leaves, and planted a few trees. After I did that I sat on my chair and read. Shachi and Penguin came up, trying to act secretly, but I knew they were there.

"Hey, Calla. Would you join our crew if Law agreed and your mom woke up?" Penguin asked.

"Probably" I replied.

"Cool! Ok Shachi, we must go!" Penguin ran off giggling like a school girl. I got up and then went to cook lunch.

"What is for lunch?" Bepo asked.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked.

"Fish...and Captain probably wants sushi" Bepo replied.

"Sure, any specific kind of fish you want? Any specific kind of sushi?" I chuckled.

"A fish that tastes good with some lemon and herbs. Sushi...any kind I guess" Bepo smiled.

"Ok, come back in ten minutes and take Law his lunch" I said as I began to make the food. I made onigiri, california rolls, cucumber rolls and Bepo's lemon and herb fish. I started to make some more rice when Bepo walked in with some dirty plates.

"Captain said that the onigiri was really good" Bepo said.

"That is good to hear, here is some sushi and your fish. I'm gonna make some more food now" I smiled. I made mochi, dango, flan, crepes, macaroons, taiyaki, and jelly.

"That is a lot of sweets you got there" someone said. I looked over and saw it was Law.

"I usually cook sweets once a week, and there is a bake sale tomorrow. It is time for the yellow tournament, are the others already there?" I asked.

"Yeah, they left a while ago, Calla-ya" Law replied, stealing a strawberry taiyaki.

"Ok then, I'm gonna go exercise for a bit then" I stretched and walked out of the kitchen. Law merely nodded as he ate the taiyaki and went back to reading his magazine. I ran around town aimlessly for a few minutes, then made my way for the mountain. The mountain was a good training ground for me, and it is rather peaceful when the cherry blossoms are in bloom. I made it there rather quickly and took a rest by a stream.

"I just love the cherry blossom season" I thought aloud. The stream was filled with cherry blossoms and they would make their way to Icy Ridge, where the pink petals will turn teal somehow. I collected some of the cherry blossoms and ran towards Icy Ridge. When I arrived the pond was filled with beautiful pink and teal cherry blossoms. Right next to said pond was a special blossom tree. This blossom tree is called the Icy Blossom tree, which is why the ridge behind it is Icy Ridge. I collected the mixed blossoms from the pond and then sat by the tree. I pulled out a notebook and jotted something down.

'_Pink and teal meet, to make a beautiful mix of spring and winter. A sparkling waterway that rivals that of the wondrous night sky. The scent stronger than all the raging waves, and more graceful than a swan dancing on the waters ripples._' I wrote.

"That is really pretty Calla" Bepo said.

"Oh! You scared me for a second there Bepo. Thanks, I write every once in a while" I looked up to see Bepo on a branch.

"What do you call this tree? I don't see one in your garden" Bepo asked.

"It is the Icy Blossom tree, and I can't find the seed to grow one at home" I replied.

"Why is it called that?" Bepo asked, not aware of how adorable he looked.

"Well...there are several tales of why it is called that or why it has the color petals it has. Want to hear a few?" I asked. Bepo nodded and moved to sit next to me.

"Well, one story is very old, almost as old as the tree itself I think. But anyway, it goes like this:

_Long ago, this forest was nothing but a wasteland of snow. Very few people lived here and the conditions were very harsh. But one day a beautiful maiden came from a shore far away. Her hair was the color of the night sky, her skin pale like the snow and eyes the color of a clear sunny day and as bright as the sun itself. Many of the men on the island instantly fell for her and the few women were outrageously jealous, so they gathered together one day. They were right next to this very pond, though it was completely frozen at the time. They planned on making the beautiful maiden vanish to the men would notice their beauty. One of the maidens were even married and brought her own daughter to the meeting. When they arrived, they instantly started off with murder ideas. The little girl ran off, to avoid this conflict as much as possible. She ran until she reached the other side of the island and played in the water, when she found something sparkle in the water. She dove in and it took her a few tries to reach it. When she finally got it, she found out it was a pretty teal pearl. She hid it in her skirt and ran home to warm up. The beautiful maiden saw her drenched and offered her to stay in her home for a while. The little girl and maiden had a joyous time together, until the mother arrived. She was furious to see her daughter a traitor and the next day, another meeting was called. Alas, instead of a happy meeting, they were plotting on getting rid of the little girl now as well. _

_One day, the maiden and little girl went to the pond together and stood in place of the tree when the maiden was shot. The maiden started to bleed and the little girl was in tears when she saw that the shooter was her own mother, the person who birthed her, fed her, raised her. _

_"This is your fault, you are the one who stole my husband and my only child!" The mother yelled as the girl cried harder. Some of the women walked closer from a snow drift. They asked the little girl what was wrong, but were at first met with sobs. When a boy, around her own age though a bit older asked, she calmed down a bit and choked back her sobs to answer._

_"The nice lady was going to leave tomorrow and take me with her" the young lady sobbed again. The mother instantly felt angry, for the maiden was planning on stealing her daughter forever and ended the maidens misery by shooting her in the head. The little girl felt something inside of her snap and the pearl she found began to glow. She pulled it out and made a single wish._

_"Please let Yuki live on, and curse the people who hurt her so" the little girl mumbled. A bright light was seen around the maiden and soon the pearl, along with the maiden turned into a seed. The little girl put the seed under the snow and a tree began to grow. It grew tall over several years, along with the little girl, and the island began to heat up as well. Ten years passed since the maiden died, and all the snow was gone to reveal deep green grasses and wild flowers. The tree was the height of 3 men. The little girl was now a woman, and she resembled her friend greatly. Her hair was a rich soil brown, her eyes the beautiful shade of the evergreen trees, her skin kissed by the sun. The women who killed the maiden died later on, and turned into Chicory, a type of weed. The young woman visited the maidens tree everyday and always prayed for her happiness as a tree. _

_When the young woman passed, she had told her children the tale of the tree. She died walking from her home to the maidens tree. She did not turn into a weed like the other women though, she turned into a cherry blossom tree, right next to a stream that lead its way to the pond._

_"May Sakura be happy when I pass, and may she forever blossom" were the last thoughts the young maiden had. They both wished for the happiness of the other and the pearl granted their wish. The cherry blossoms and the ice blossoms will have a meeting in the pond every spring and the two young women will talk to each other until the last blossoms petal wilts" _I said.

"That is so beautiful, what about the little girls kids?" Bepo cried.

"That is a different tale I will tell another time. For now, let's get back home. Everyone is probably hungry now" I chuckled.

"Ok" Bepo picked me up and ran all the way home.

"Hey! How do you have teal blossoms?" Penguin asked.

"They are from the Ice Blossom tree" Bepo smiled.

"The what tree? Bepo, there is no such thing" Shachi said.

"It is real and the tale of how it came to be is so sad" Bepo cried.

"What did you do to him?" Penguin asked me.

"I told him a children's tale" I shrugged.

"Now, make more food! Captain agreed to you joining our crew as the chef!" Shachi cheered.

"I ain't leaving til my mom wakes up" I shot him down.

"Calla. We need to talk" my father suddenly said.

"Ok, where do you wanna talk at?" I asked.

"At that tree" He said.

"That tree or the west tree?" I asked.

"That" he specified as he walked away.

"Wow, he has some bad news" I said.

"How do you know?" Shachi asked.

"I can tell by the location. Has anyone ever told you bad news and it is always at the same place?" I asked.

"Oh...Bepo tell us the tale of this Ice Blossom tree" Penguin demanded and they went to the living room as I left to go to that tree.


End file.
